


Banishment

by chasethewind



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [35]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: @burning-violin: “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was taking prompts on tumblr last week and this is one of a few I managed to finish. Hope you enjoy!

“You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!” Oliver whined.

“Yeah, well, you shouldn’t have left your wet towel on my side of the bed,” Felicity countered, crossing her arms over her chest while glaring at him from behind her glasses.

“It’s not like…” he started to say before she cut him off.

“It’s not like what? You’ve been doing this since our summer abroad!” she shot back, waving her arms in the air like she always did when they argued.

“That was two years ago and I’ve tried my best to put it back on the rack, but I just forgot with everything that was going on,” Oliver tried to explain, but again, she wasn’t having it.

“That’s not an excuse! It literally take ten seconds to take the towel into the bathroom, throw it on the rod, and be on your way! I do it all the time!”

Oliver hung his head. He hated arguing with her, especially when he knew Felicity was right. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

“Were you apologizing to me or the floor?” He could hear the amusement in her voice, his mind remembering similar words spoken over four years ago.

“I’m apologizing to you,” Oliver said as he strode to the side of the bed she was sprawled across. “I’m sorry, baby.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her grinning lips. It started out slow and innocent at first, until her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer, her tongue snaking out to gently stroke his lips. For several minutes, they simply made out, the heat of their kisses intensifying until neither could take it anymore.

Oliver’s lips traveled along her jaw until he reached her ear. “I’d like to make it up to you,” he whispered, his breath ghosting along the shell of her ear and making her shiver in response.

“Mmmhmm, you definitely need to make it up to me,” Felicity murmured back, her fingers trailing down his back until she reached the hem of his boxer briefs.


End file.
